


honey don't feed me i will come back

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: Alex wakes up in Michael's bed in the middle of the night || set between ep2 and ep3





	honey don't feed me i will come back

**Author's Note:**

> written 04/23/19

Alex wakes up startled at 3:27 AM every night as though his brain sends an electric jolt through his body reminding him that he’d almost died at this time.

He feels Michael’s right hand slide up and down his back, while his left hand moves up and down his chest in a soothing manner.

Alex inhales deeply and slowly trying to slow his heartbeat.

“You ‘kay?” Michael asks voice a sleepy rough rumble as he wraps his arms around Alex and tugs him in closer.

A part of Alex wants to tell Michael all about his nightmares and to have Michael soothe that ache, but what he wants even more than that is to forget that his heart had stopped beating.

Alex moves in Michael’s arms, moving until he has Michael trapped beneath him.

Michael’s eyes are sleepy and dark and he watches Alex, waiting for him to make his next move.

Alex leans in and presses his mouth to the bottom of Michael’s chin, placing a soft kiss and then another lower down the length of his throat.

Michael sighs and burrows further into the bed, hands sliding up Alex’s back as Alex nips against his collarbones.

Alex moves his mouth down tugging the sheets away and sliding his tongue across Michael’s nipple.

Michael whines low in his throat fingers dragging into Alex’s hair as Alex sucks his nipple into his mouth.

Alex drags his mouth to Michael’s other nipple and Michael starts rocking his hips into Alex’s thigh. Alex sucks harder as he feels how hard Michael is against his thigh.

Michael’s fingers dig into his hair harder and he gasps. “Alex,” his voice rough and low.

Alex moves dragging the rest of the sheets off Michael’s body and moves lower, creating a space for himself between Michael’s knees as he slides his hands to Michael’s hips and tugs him lower.

Michael moves easily, pliant in Alex’s hands in a way that he only gets at times like this, when Alex wakes up ravenous and desperate and Michael is half asleep but willing.

Alex doesn’t give Michael any warning as he wraps his fingers around the base of his cock already so hard in his hand, and sinks his mouth over him.

Michael’s hands find their way back into Alex’s hair tugging hard as Alex sucks on the head of his cock moaning low in his throat as Michael starts leaking into his mouth.

Michael’s hips buck up and he groans out Alex’s name, hands dragging through Alex’s hair.

Alex sinks lower, taking him deeper into his mouth and moves his hands to Michael’s hips holding him down while he pulls his head back.

Michael whines low in his throat and Alex inhales deeply before he’s wrapping his lips around Michael’s cock again and sinking down taking him in even deeper until he’s touching the back of his throat.

Alex swallows and Michael makes a noise like someone punched him in the stomach, his hips move, grinding up, and Alex moves away, Michael’s cock falling out of his mouth, his hands dropping from Alex’s hair.

Michael groans and Alex watches as he throws his head to the side, panting.

Alex licks his bottom lip, and his eyes drag from Michael’s mouth to the red marks dotting his neck to the way his chest is falling and rising fast with every heaving breath to his cock hard and red and wet pressed against his lower belly.

Alex feels his mouth water and he leans in opening his mouth and placing a sloppy wet kiss to the head of his cock, dragging his tongue along the slit.

Michael gasps and moans and pushes his hips into it.

Alex puts his hands on Michael’s hips again and digs his fingers in hard as he sucks Michael’s cock back into his mouth.

“_Fuck_,” Michael yells voice hoarse, but he keeps his hips as still as he can.

Alex moans in approval and Michael groans low and painful.

Alex settles his hands on Michael’s lower belly and sinks lower, taking him in as deep as he can and swallowing again.

Michael moans fingers clenched to his sides.

Alex hums and feels how Michael’s thighs quiver where they are pressed to either side of Alex’s ribs.

Alex bobs his head, sucking hard and moaning when Michael starts leaking heavily into his mouth.

Michael’s fingers drag through his hair, hanging on as Alex moves faster, dragging his tongue along Michael’s cock and sucking against his head, moving a hand to wrap around the base of his cock so he can jerk him into his mouth.

Michael’s moans sound dragged out of his throat, and his fingers dig into the nape of Alex’s neck as Alex sinks down, sucking hard and feels Michael’s cock get thicker in his mouth before he’s yelling Alex’s name and dragging his mouth close, grinding his hips up as he comes down Alex’s throat filling Alex’s mouth with his hot cum.

Alex keeps his hands on Michael’s hips and lets Michael chase his pleasure into his mouth.

Michael slows the roll of his hips, fingers dragging slower through Alex’s hair, as he stops moaning and keeps panting.

Alex sucks hard on his cock, still so hard in his mouth, and Michael whimpers, dragging his hands through Alex’s hair and then tugging hard when Alex doesn’t stop.

Alex lets Michael’s cock fall out of his mouth and breathes hard licking his lips to chase the rest of Michael’s taste into his mouth.

Michael makes a low noise in the back of his throat and drags Alex up by his hair.

Alex moves, pressing his face into the crook of Michael’s neck as he braces his knees on the bed and grinds his hard cock on Michael’s stomach, opening his mouth on a low moan.

Michael shivers and wraps one arm around Alex’s lower back, widening his legs and moving his hips up into Alex’s movements.

Alex bites down against Michael’s neck and slides his hands down to Michael’s ass, sliding his fingers between his cheeks and rubbing against his hole where he still feels wet and open from riding Alex, slow and hard before they’d fallen asleep.

Michael’s hips buck into the movement and he moans low and hot.

“Fuck, Alex, _yes_,” Michael moans arching his neck into Alex’s mouth.

Alex sucks harder against his neck and moves his hands causing Michael to moan at the loss as he blindly searches for the lube.

He lets go of the skin of Michael’s neck and makes a frustrated sound before he slides his hands into the space between the bed and the wall and finds the bottle tucked in there.

Alex presses a kiss to the edge of Michael’s jaw and nips against the skin as he thumbs the lube open and then squeezes it right between Michael’s legs.

Michael gasps at the cold and squirms, thighs tightening around Alex’s hips.

Alex slides one hand around Michael’s right knee and tugs widening his legs as he slides the fingers of his right through the warming lube, pressing it against Michael’s skin and rubbing it across his hole.

Michael’s hips buck into the touch and Alex gives him what he’s looking for.

He slides two fingers inside of Michael, pushing in deep and dragging them across his prostate.

Michael shouts and it cracks down the middle and grows into desperate little whines at the back of his throat as Alex moves pulling his fingers out and then pushing three back inside and stretching them out.

Alex can see Michael’s cock getting hard and he pushes in deeper and Michael grinds his hips down hard.

Any other day Alex would take him apart like this, fuck him wide open with his fingers and then while he’s still spasming from his orgasm all pliant and sensitive Alex would slide inside of him and watch his face, how his eyes go wide and his mouth opens wide and he makes hurt little sounds at the back of his throat as Alex fucks him hard and slow.

But today, Alex doesn’t want to wait.

He slides his fingers out of Michael and waits until Michael whines in complaint low in his throat before he presses the head of his cock against Michael’s entrance.

Michael’s voice gives out as he moans, yes, long and low, and Alex doesn’t fight it when Michael slides his hands to Alex’s lower back and pulls him in.

Alex slides into him so smooth and so _easy_, pressing his face into Michael’s neck as he bottoms out.

Michael hitches his thighs on either side of Alex’s hips and settles his hands on Alex’s lower back and swallows hard.

His voice sounds wrecked like he’s been gargling with sand when he demands Alex to move.

Alex doesn’t, he pushes in even deeper and moves his head, dragging his mouth up, until he’s sliding his lips over Michael’s.

Michael makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat and bites against Alex’s mouth.

Alex waits until Michael is lost in the kiss, hands sliding up Alex’s back as he sinks further into the sheets.

Alex braces his knees against the bed, hands pressed on either side of Michael’s head and then he moves, thrusting hard and deep.

Michael’s mouth falls from Alex’s as he tips his head back and groans, sliding his hands back down to Alex’s lower back and pulling Alex in everytime he moves his hips back.

Alex slides his mouth, hot and open back down Michael’s neck and fucks him, every thrust punching a deep groan out of Michael.

Alex presses his forehead to Michael’s neck and loses himself in the feeling. Michael’s hands digging into his lower back, his chest and stomach sweaty and heaving against Alex, his cock hard and leaking grinding into Alex’s stomach, his thighs warm and heavy around Alex’s hips, and how he feels inside, so tight and _hot _and perfect, like he was made for Alex’s cock.

Alex fucks him harder, hands tightening against the sheets as he thrusts into Michael, pressing his forehead harder against his neck, mouth open against his sweaty chest.

Michael’s hands slide down to Alex’s ass and his fingers dig into the muscle of his cheeks as he drops his legs, widening them even more, making it so that when Alex thrusts in again he gets in even deeper.

It makes both of them groan, and Michael’s head falls to the side as he gasps over and over, low and _whiny_. The sound that drives Alex crazy because it means that Michael is right there, so fucking close to coming but he can’t.

Alex slows the roll of his hips making Michael groan in disappointment.

Alex ignores him and slides an arm beneath Michael’s head he braces himself and moves his hips, slowly.

Michael’s hands squeeze his ass and Alex moves faster.

He reaches down between them with his other hand and wraps his fingers around Michael’s cock.

Michael’s voice cracks on Alex’s name and he digs his fingers into Alex’s ass making him move faster as he begins to Michael off, fingers wrapped tight around him but moving slow.

Alex pushes in deeper and slides roughly across his prostate and jerks him off in time to his thrusts.

Michael grinds hips into the movement bracing his feet against the bed to get more leverage.

He whimpers low in the back of his throat and comes with a low whine pulling Alex in close as he moves his hips fast and rough against him chasing his orgasm.

Alex’s mouth is open against Michael’s skin as he pants and tries not to come from how _tight _and amazing Michael feels around him.

He waits until Michael’s hands loosen their hold on him before he moves bracing his hands back on the bed and fucks into Michael.

Michael makes a low pained sound in his throat and moves his hands to Alex’s waist, digging his fingers in.

Alex takes that as the permission that it is.

He fucks into Michael hard and rough, chasing his orgasm into Michael’s body loving the noises that Alex pushes out of his throat, low and _exhausted_.

Alex comes and Michael makes a low sobbing sound wrapping his arms tight around Alex as Alex rides out his orgasm, gasping, “_Michael_,” low and intimate against his skin.

Alex drops heavily on him, pressing in even closer, his skin sweaty and slick against Michael’s, breathing hard.

Michael slides his hands up and down Alex’s back and sighs.

He doesn’t tell Alex to get off him or to get _out _of him, just holds him close and breathes, sliding a hand into Alex’s sweaty hair.

Alex slides a hand to the back of Michael’s neck and he shudders fingers tightening in Alex’s hair.

Alex presses a kiss to Michael’s skin and he sighs sliding a hand down Alex’s back.

Alex leans even heavier against him feeling sated and tired and _happy_.

Michael falls asleep before Alex’s cock slides out of him.


End file.
